A Day Of Hide and Seek
by Elkpelt
Summary: Bolt and Mittens are bored one afternoon so Mittens decides to teach Bolt the game of Hide-and-Seek! Please R&R I wouldn't really call this one a BoltXMittens Story but its still kinda fluffy. Rated K like all my Bolt stories. One-Shot.


The Afternoon was nice and mild, only a slight heat seemed to faze from the sun. The grass was swaying gently in the breeze that whispered through the air. Bolt and Mittens were lying lazily around in the backyard near the large oak behind the house. Bolt was on his back, his back paws jetted up while his paws were curled to his chest while the black cat that was Mittens lied on her side, cheek pressed against one of her fore arms.

"What you feel like doing?" the white canine that was Bolt asked his kitty capanion.

"Don't know." Mittens replied in a tired tone, seeming as if just a nap in the yard would quench her growing boredom.

Bolt stayed silent for a moment as his copper eyes gazed up at the clouds that glided slowly without a need in the world across the robin egg shell blue sky. Mittens rolled onto her back as well, one forepaw pressed against her chest while her other was near her side.

The dog's eyes drooped as he just gazed up at the sky, Mittens's following his gaze.

"Want to play Hide-and-Seek, Bolty?" Mittens suggested, thinking it was time to teach this old dog a new trick.

"Whats Hide-and-Seek?" Bolt asked with clear confusion as he turned his head to gaze at the little cat besides him.

"Its a game." Mittens explained as she started to sit up, her tail flicking. She gave a grin before going further more, "I'll try to make is simple. You hide while I count to at _least _ten, then I try and find you. Simple?"

Bolt was standing by now with his tail wagging in a blur of white, a cheeky smile placed across his lips making Mittens laugh. "Yea!" he declared with his long pink tongue hanging from the side of his mouth, drool dripping his chin.

"Okay, you hide and I'll count, okay?" Mittens told Bolt, smiling at his zealous grin. Bolt nodded avidly before shooting off down the path to the flower patch. Mittens scoffed before placing her paws over her bright emerald eyes.

"One..."

"Two...Three..."

"...Four..."

"Five..."

"Six... Seven..."

"Eight..."

"Nine..."

"TEN! Ready or not, here I come!" Mittens declared as she removed her white paws from her eyes.

The small cat jetted down the path Bolt had taken to the flower patch to see if he was hiding there. She entered the garden. As soon as her paw met the gravel path she could smell the angelic honey scents of the nearby flowers that swayed gently in the breeze. Butterflys flew around the mouthes of the nearby honey suckles along with a few yellow-and-black honey bees. Mittens's ears twitched as a small monarch butterfly landed lightly on her left ear, making a itchy sensation. The she-cat couldn't help but giggle and shake her head, making the blue collar with a silver bell around her neck jingle. She smirked as she saw a small patch of white hidden near the pond. Around the pond were thick rose bushes and a few lilies close by.

"Gotcha!" Mittens declared as she leaped but heard a quack as she pinned 'Bolt.'

It was a white duck. The duck glared up at her before wiggling free and heading for the pond that was only inches away. Mittens huffed in annoyance but continued her search for Bolt. The little black-and-white cat saw paw prints on the path to the swamp that was through the flower patch. Mittens smiled and followed the paw prints that marked the muddy ground as she tried to find the white canine.

She could smell the musky odor of the swamp as she passed the small woods. The little cat's face scrunched up as she sniffed the foul air. _Not even Bolt is stupid enough to come here! _But that was the whole idea. Hide in a place that no one would expect! The cat followed the muddy path until it led to a broken down bridge across the swampy water. Mittens started to cross and had to leap when she reached the middle of the run-down bridge to avoid getting her paws dirty.

The two willow trees at the side greeted her paws as she landed after leaping with a 'swoosh'. The cat slid a little as she tried to hang on but failed, falling on her butt into the swamp. The cat scowled as she glanced around, her rump and paws soaked in mud and dirty water. _Bolt's so going to die when I find him! _The little cat thought as she stood up, shaking some of the mud from her tar black fur.

She climbed up the slippery ravine until a grassy surface carpeted her now brown paws. The cat's green eyes lit up as she saw more paw prints. Mittens's bell made a jingle as she started to run, finding that the trail ended around where she had started in the first place: The old oak tree on the hill. Mittens's frowned in puzzlement but felt something career into her.

Mittens fell forward and looked up at the person who had pinned her. It was Bolt.

"Found you!" Bolt declared quite proudly though he _was _hiding the whole time.

Mittens said with a laugh, "Okay, okay Bolty, you did but _I _was soupose to _find you_,"

The little white dog's tail wagged in a blur as he pinned Mittens under him with his strong front paws. "I know but I was hiding the whole time. I wanted to surprise you!"

"Where were you hiding?"

"Behind the oak tree!" Bolt declared with a proud smile as he toppled off of Mittens.

Mittens jaw dropped for a moment.

"Why are you muddy?..."

"Bolt..." Mittens drawled as she stood up. She crouched with her muddy rump in the air, "Prepare to die!" she sprang after Bolt who was laughing the whole time they scurried down the hill.

**Please tell me if it came out good!**


End file.
